User talk:Sir Koji: White Knight
Welcome Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doppel Nui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toa Ausar (Talk) 22:41, November 5, 2009 Uploading Images You have to upload any images directly to the Wiki and then change the image file name. For instance "Noimage.JPG" became "Eish.JPG|250px" on Eish's page, and likewise with the Double Crescent Staff article where "Noimage.JPG" became "Double Crescent Staff.JPG|250px". The quicklink for uploading images is on the lefthand toolbar and says "Upload a new image" (next to a green square), or you can always rename the image you intend to upload and then click on the redlink it creates in the ContentBar to upload it directly to any given article. Let me know if you still have questions. ~Åusår :I uploaded the Linke picture, and can't seem to insert it. I tried copying the Eish link, and replacing Eish with Linke, but it doesn't work. It just has the link instead of picture.--Sir Koji: White Knight 21:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was just a matter of misnaming, for some reason the Wiki likes the file extensions in all caps, so "Linke.jpg" simply needed to be re-uploaded as "Linke.JPG" and now, as you can see, the Linke article looks great. ~Åusår :::Ah, thanks. Though I'm going to remove the Huna information, since I never named his Kanohi in story, nor do I plan on. It could be a Huna shaped Kanohi, but I'd prefer not to name it Huna yet.--Sir Koji: White Knight 00:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ausar, it seems that I can't fix the extension. So I've uploaded Recht, and I'm about to upload Gahla and Derr. But like I said, I can't figure out how to capitalize the extension. If you could do that, I'd appreciate it. Also, you can add the Kanohi for Gahla and Derr, but I'd prefer nothing for Recht yet, since I don't want to be stuck with something.--Sir Koji: White Knight 00:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Kabarn Family Tree I need to know what two-tone or three-tone color schemes you would associate with the Kabarn as a species, as well as with the Voeren, for use in making each of their respective Navigation Bars. ~Åusår :Looking at the MOCs I did of a Kabarn and Voeren, these are the schemes: Kabarn (Black primary, lime green and gray secondary), Voeren (Black primary, dark gray secondary).Sir Koji: White Knight 19:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fata and the Ta-MatoranNav Is there an island we can say Fata's formerly from, sort of like Sarda, so that he's at least on the Ta-MatoranNav somewhere? ~Åusår :Let's just say he was from Doppel Nui, for the ease of it.Sir Koji: White Knight 18:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hunger Here you go. Let me know if you need anything more, or otherwise have specific questions I can answer for you. Also, keep in mind that all Matoran of Hunger must have originated from one of the six islands of the Ţuat. ~Åusår :Thank you. I can use the page for the rest of the information I need. In the future I might need more of the elemental pages that aren't started, but I'll let you know if it comes to that. Otherwise, thanks. And I'll work that in with the Matoran origins.Sir Koji: White Knight 16:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote Template Okay so here is how the quote on Linke's article should read: So in the future you just need to use that same format of "Quote|Text|Speaker, Story|Alignment" in that specific order and all on one line. Anyway, let me know if that makes sense, and don't hesitate to ask if you need any further assistance. ~Åusår :I tried, but couldn't get it to work. It almost worked, but there are a few quotations in odd places, as well as a "— }" in an odd spot. I can't do this, could you take care of it for me? But thanks for the help anyway.Sir Koji: White Knight 04:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Layef, Philleppe, Tezka, Ghost, Etc. Just a few quick comments: *I can add color to Layef's article once I know what Color his Kanohi is as a Turaga, and what Two-Tone Color Scheme or Element the Turaga who created his Toa Stone was. *Also do you have a Toa Team Name for Layef? {If not I have a plan for a Toa from a team called the Toa Marohi, from the Isle of Mashau Nui in the same Dome as Doppel Nui, if you'd like Layef to be a part of it.) *Do you know what Tribe Philleppe and Tezka each belong to? *What Species is the [[Ghost|''"Ghost"]]? You don't have to answer these if they will spoil something from your story, I'm just trying to help out. ~Åusår :Layef I believe wears the Arthron or the Huna. I'll have to check the pictures on that, but I'm almost positive his body is red and black, black being secondary, of course. I'll get back to you. As for his team, your suggestion works. I don't believe I ever wrote anything about his Toa life in, so it shouldn't contradict anything I've written. Tezka is a Ko-Matoran, Philleppe is a Ka-Matoran, and the "Ghost" is a Matoran, but I'd prefer not to give the tribe yet, since he remains part of the story until the end of the epic, really, and his identity is kept a secret as well until The Final Game. I'll wait until then to ask you to add a tribe designation.Sir Koji: White Knight 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Anatomy I don't see any reason why you can't say they possess whatever organs you require. We know they have a brain, a heartlight, lungs, visual receptors, audio transmitters, and audio receptors, but other than that I can't think of anything in Canon that says they don't have various other viscera. --Åusår (Talk) 23:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :All I needed was anything in the torso. I had heart and lungs thus far, but wasn't sure if I had anything else to add, or if I could, if canon would allow me to. I'll go back and check, to see if that's all I require, or if anything else is needed, then.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I also realize that you already made mention of a Matoran's ability to swallow contraband leading to their ''"guts", so I don't see why a few more specifics would cause any sort of problem. --Åusår (Talk) 20:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I actuallly forgot about that. I'll add what I need, then. Sir Koji: White Knight 23:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't help my self... Hey.... Koji. Don't think we'ved talked before... but Anyway... I think I fixed Double: Crime and the City for you. Have a look. I know you asked Ausar, just I just then got a Email saying something about Issues with Editing, so thought I could help. =/ Was I wrong? :No, that was right. Thank you for the help. I don't know why, but I have real problems with that page, for some unfortunate reason, whenever I need to edit a problem. Thanks.Sir Koji: White Knight 22:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Classification Would it be safe to assume, simply for categorization purposes, that the [[Joker|''"Joker"]] was a Po-Matoran prior to being infected by a Sleeper, based upon the description of his having had brown armoring? Let me know if that sounds reasonable. --Åusår (Talk) 02:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :It does make sense, yes. Ironic, all Sleepers I ever made were Po-Matoran, it seems. Yeah, Po-Matoran it is.Sir Koji: White Knight 23:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Simple enough to explain, a rift into The Void was located near a Po-Koro. --Åusår (Talk) 23:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :The first case on Doppel Nui was just random. "''Joker"...doesn't matter. Then a non-canon appearance had a Po-Matoran for some reason, from years ago, before I joined the C.I.R.C.L.E. At least I'll know that any other Sleepers won't be Po, I can avoid that.Sir Koji: White Knight 23:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Color Schemes Okay, so I'm trying to help touch up some of the articles for you and have a few quick questions. First, let me explain that I had based the Toa Angelus Team Color Scheme on Psionics, under the mistaken belief that Angelus Nui's leader was involved in their creation. Thus, can you please tell me the [[Elemental Powers|'Elemental Powers']] for each of the respective Turaga who created the Toa Stone used to transform Gaila, Lewin, Otoka, Rekona, Seles, Tala, Thete, and Rien? If you'd prefer a two-tone team color scheme instead, then please let me know what that should be for the five Toa Angelus. Lastly, can you tell me the respective Team Names for Otoka, Rekona, and Rien's teams as well? Thanks in advance. --Åusår (Talk) 00:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Psionics scheme is fine. I never thought about the Stones used for the team, but it's fine as is. As for Otoka, Rekona and Rien in the color schemes, I believe Rien's is revealed in an upcoming chapter, but I may be wrong. I know I touched up on her past in an upcoming chapter, but if her transformation was detailed, I don't recall. Otoka and Rekona are fine as is, I have plans for those two yet. The team names...Rien was never in a team, but she could go under Toa Angelus, since she will be a member, but that's no real spoiler. As for the two Turaga...again, plans in place.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Page Creation Looking for any help? Zåhåku 19:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm working my way through serials, and then books, right now. If you wanted to start doing the novels or comics, I'd appreciate it, then I'll join you after I finish serials.Sir Koji: White Knight 19:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I will get to work on the novels. Zåhåku 19:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, then after the serials, I'll get to the comics.Sir Koji: White Knight 19:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ive done Tales of the Toa but I need to get off the PC for now, I will be back in about an hour or so and ill try and get the rest done then. Zåhåku 20:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I had to get off too, so my work also fell behind.Sir Koji: White Knight 23:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I really appreciate the help from both of you, just please refrain from creating articles without the appropriate ContentBars, NavBars, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 23:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still not familiar with all of the 'wiki talk', what are the content and navbars exactly? Nav is like on the Matoran pages, for instance, where all of that type of Matoran is listed, or a Toa Team members are listed, right? But Content?Sir Koji: White Knight 23:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::A ContentBar is the template located on the upper right-hand side of most articles detailing a summary of the contents of the page, so if we haven't already built the necessary template for a given article, such as Mata Nui (Being), then please don't create the article without also creating the template for the ContentBar or asking somebody else to do so prior to the article creation. The NavBars on the other hand, are navigation templates located at the bottom of a given article, so even if it's not yet been created, please be sure to include the coding at the bottom so that once it is built it will appear on the necessary articles, for example should be included at the end of each serial article, at the end of each book article, at the end of each comics article, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 00:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, makes perfect sense to me. Thanks for the clarification. I'll go and add what I need into my alrady built pages.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Koji, just like to apologise for leaving the Books page unfinished, a small personal matter arose which required my attention. But I would like to thank you for finishing it up for me. Zåhåku 08:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologize, it doesn't matter to me. I figured you were busy and didn't want to keep going (I remember spending maybe two hours a sitting on serials for a bit), so I just picked up. Just happened to finish before you got back. As long as its done. So yeah, no need to apologize.Sir Koji: White Knight 19:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rahkshi Okay, I built several but I suggest you use the ContentBar with his "rahkshi_type" being X-Rahkshi, as well as the NavBar to create Gelt. And you can use the ContentBar to create an X-Rahkshi article if you'd like. --Åusår (Talk) 18:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I actually couldn't find Elite Rahkshi earlier when I was looking for it.Sir Koji: White Knight 20:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm having some issues with Gelt's page. 'Template:Parent' is just sitting there, and I can't get rid of it, and I can't edit 'Rhakshi Status' either.Sir Koji: White Knight 21:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Other Beings Template We have no plans to create an "Other Beings Template" for the CIRCLEpedia. Anyway, you can use preexisting Template:Maker Special 1 & Template:MakersNav for a Karzahni article, meanwhile the newly created Template:Bahrag & Template:BohrokNav are now available for a Cahdok & Gahdok article as well. --Åusår (Talk) 22:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I realized that Karzahni was a Maker about two, three hours ago, but forgot to check into it if we had that. Ok, if I encounter other problems with characters who would otherwise need that template, I'll let you know.Sir Koji: White Knight 23:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Created a Template:Matoran/Toa/Rahaga for Norik et alii, let me know if you need anything else. --Åusår (Talk) 03:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll get on this after school.Sir Koji: White Knight 12:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Elite Rahkshi and Sansta-Skakdi I've got the two articles up, so if you want, you can edit in the information for your characters in both. Also have the SanstaNav up, so if you've any more characters to add in, you can do that as well. Iro: Spirit of Iron 03:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for letting me know. I'll get on that.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Metru Nui Civil War I double checked with the Canon Timeline, and the Metru Nui Civil War did indeed last for four-hundred years. I rewrote the section on the Metru Nui (Island) article to clarify this point for you and it shouldn't be too much of a problem in Through My Own Eyes, simply turn references to days or weeks into years, decades, or centuries. Remember, lives in the Matoran Universe span dozens of millenia, if not longer. --Åusår (Talk) 01:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, that's interesting. Guess Greg was wrong. I know what I'm doing in studyhall tomorrow now, then. Some things will make less sense now, but I guess it can't be helped. I'll throw some new references and events in, then, to fill some time.Sir Koji: White Knight 01:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) X-Force Empowered Makuta Just want to make sure that this association works for what you had planned. --Åusår (Talk) 00:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :As long as he's not the Makuta of Recla Nui, I'm fine with it. As Makuta of the entire Dome, he isn't associated with any specific islands, correct? Then that works for me.Sir Koji: White Knight 02:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Recla Nui wouldn't have its' own Makuta, only Domes and larger Regions do, thus if you need a Makuta of Ackro Nui (i.e. Makuta '''on' Recla Nui)'' for something else, then I'll change the X-Makuta to somewhere else for you. --Åusår (Talk) 03:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I need a Makuta from Recla Nui/on Recla Nui for later. It'll need to be changed on the Makuta page, then.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC)